hunting for the truth
by bloodybutterflys
Summary: inuyasha and the gang are now bounty hunters. but recently, chimeras have been rampaging through the towns. whats up with that? so its up to them to figure things out. just be warned....we changed some things up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own anything.

Okami: hello! This is our second fic. We were bored and were inspired to write this...I hope you like it...you better.

Mitsumi: Hey people! Hope you like this fic... It's totally awsome and the chapters to come are probably even better. So give us a chance!

Ch:1

Kanako wearily got out of bed as she heard the phone ringing. "Damnit...wake up Kagome, and get Kira. We got another job."

Kagome rolled onto the floor and looked around. "Another one? This is the third one this week!"

Kagome walked to the curtain that split the room in half and yanked it open and yelled for Kira to wake up.

" Why the hell are you waking me up at 6:00 in the morning?"Kira slowly rolled over and fell back asleep.

Kagome glared at Kira and got the bucket of water from next to her bed and dumped it on her. "That should wake you up. We got another job, and we're gonna be late if we don't get going in 30 minutes. So wake your ass up!"

Kanako laughed at the scene in front of her and began to dress.

"Okay... Just give me a sec. 'Kay?" Kira slowly walked up to the curtain and closed it. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

Once the three girls were dressed, they walked out of their room and into the one across the hall. Kanako banged on the door and yelled for the people inside to get out.

Inuyasha and Shippou came running out of the room half dressed. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

" Why else would we wake you up? We got another job and we are almost late since we couldn't get Kira up!" Kagome yelled as best she could as groggy as she was.

Kanako shoved the two males back into the room and told them to get dressed. "Come on, we better hurry and get to the weapons room. No point in waiting for those slow pokes..." Kanako took off down the hall using her demon speed to get there fast.

Kira took off as well. " You can't beat me!"

Kanako came to a halt in front of the weapons room, the giant metal door seemed to glow in the dark hall. She shoved open the doors and began looking for her weapons.

Kagome finally came to the door. " This room looks so much bigger. It hardly seems like we have any weapons at all."

Kanako looked around briefly. "Thats because we've lost a lot of weapons on the last couple jobs." She took two small daggers and strapped them to her waist and then strapped another smaller sword to her back.

Kira took a good sized sword and put it in her sheath which was hooked to her belt. " The reason you have never noticed everything disagreeing is because you hardly ever come down here in the first place"

Kagome glared at Kira as she took her bow and strapped it to her back along with her quiver. She also took a small knife and put it in a sheath hidden in her boot just in case. "I'm ready...now where are those boys?"

Just as she asked that, Inuyasha and Shippou came crashing down the hall and into the room, and quickly strapped on their swords and anything else they needed. "Sorry we're late!"Shippou said.

Inuyasha just 'fehed'.

" What were you guys doing that took so long. Now were going to be late"Kagome scolded as the boys came nearer.

Kanako sighed and brushed her raven black hair from her face and glared at them with her deep purple eyes. "We don't have time to argue. We are already late as it is."

Kagome and Kira agreed, and soon the group was on their way to town where the target had last been seen.

"So what's the new job?" Inuyasha asked.

"The target is a snake and tiger chimera and has been attacking people...it was last seen near the bridge leading out of town. Our job is to get rid of it by any means necessary, and if possible, the lab wants it back alive." Kanako filled them in.

" Man, that seems like were going to get a lot of money off of its head! I hope we can get it!" Kira exclaimed. "But dont kill it. I dont like seeing things dead."

"Dead is easier to handle." Inuyasha argued.

"We'll just have to see how things go. You forget that we get paid more if we bring it back alive." Shippou stated.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the bridge.

"Where is it? I dont see anything" Shippou pondered.

"But I can sense it." Kagome said.

"I'll set up a barrier so it can't escape." Kanako mumbled a few words, and a dark dome appeared around the bridge.

"It knows were here." Inuyasha said cautiously.

"Duh it knows we're here, its over there glaring at us."

Everyone whipped around to see a huge thing staring at them. The chimera had the upper body of a tiger, but the lower one of a snake. It was at least 15 feet long, and 7 feet high.

They ducked in fear when they saw its long slivering tail hitting the barrier as it walked by.

Kagome let loose three arrows. They embedded themselves in its shoulder and the chimera howled in pain. Inuyasha took this as his cue to let loose a windscar, cutting one of its arms clean off.

The chimera struggled to move away. Kira took her sword and stabbed it into the middle of its tail in a way that it pinned it to the ground.

"Finish it off! Keeping up a barrier is hard!" Kanako yelled at them angrily.

Shippou bound the chimera with his fox magic and Inuyasha quickly helped to shove the creature into a crate laced with magic that would keep it from getting out.

Kanako sighed and released the magic keeping up the barrier.

Kira took her sword and cleaned it off as she put it back into its sheath.

"Okay, lets go turn him in." Kagome chirped happily.

End chapter one.

Okami: okay. That was the first chapter. If you don't like it, then you have a stick up your ass and I don't want to know about it. So if your going to review, don't flame us. Or I'll flame you right back. And I'll make sure to burn you good.

Mitsumi: Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't at least give the second chapter a chance before you dis us.

Okami: and if you are going to flame us anyway, at least make sure to spell things right. :'D


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: we don't own anything! well, we own the oc's. cuz we made them up.

MItsaumi: Hehe yeah!

Ch: 2

Inuyasha drove up to the local police station. He parked the car and climbed out, walking to the trailer that they were dragging the chimera on. He yelled for Shippou to help him carry the massive crate into the station.

Kanako, Kira, and Kagome watched the boys struggle to carry it. "Should we help?"

" Almost there" Inuyasha said.

At the count of three they droppecd the heavy load on the floor. It made a rather loud crasing noise.

"Well, good try..." Kagome watched them, eyes full of laughter.

Kanako sighed and walked over to help Inuyasha and Shippou carry the crate through the station and down into a "RESTRICTED" area.

"We got the target." Kagome stated, suddenly very serious.

A police oficer walked up to them and thanked them for the delivery.

" Arn't you going to pay us now?" Kira asked.

The police officer handed Kira a bundle of money and turned to leave. "Wait."

Inuyasha ran to catch up with the officer. "Can I talk with you for a second... I need to know some stuff about our 'jobs'". Inuyasha and the police officer dissapeared into the shadows.

The rest paciently waited half asleep for Inuyasha to return. When he finally did... They interigated him about his conversation with the officer. There were questions like " Why did you want to go talk to them?" And "Did they say what you thought they would?" And wheather or not they would have to quit their jobs."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he was attacked by the plauge of questions. "Damnit! Shut up and I'll tell you!"

Every one was silent and waited for him to say something.

"All I asked was where all these stupid things were coming from, and when we would start going after real criminals..not some rampaging animal. They said as soon as they stop breeding...which is bad news for us, because with all these animals, criminals are harder to come by, and we don't get paid as much."

" Okay then. Are our jobs still safe?" Kira asked cautiously.

" He said shut up" kagome responded. "Let him finish"

"Yeah, they're safe, but thats not so great...because we have to do three times as many jobs to get the pay we need to keep going."

Kanako stood back thinking over things.

" Kira? By the way... How much money did we make off of this job?" Shippou asked as he saw her unraveling the bills and counting them.

" Only 2500. I would have expected more from a creature like that. We need to go for the most wanted higher paid animals next time." Kira responded.

"There are so many of them, stations can't afford to pay the normal price...things are getting bad for us." Kanako stated.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well, we need to do something about all these chimeras...lets do some research." Shippou offered.

"Good idea." Kagome praised shippou for his good thinking.

"Guys we need to pick up the pace a bit in the mean time before they start piling two or three jobs on us a day." Inuyasha said.

"No. We're set for at least a week. I think we should use this time to clean up a bit, and do research like Shippou said." Kanako glared at every one with eyes that said "dissagree and die".

"We should also use this time to do some more training!" Kira said. The only thing that was ever on her mind was how to defeat quick without killing.

"Okay. In the mean time, i'm going to work a second job. Just in case. It will only be nights, so I can still help during the day." Kanako's idea was accepted.

" Wait a minute... Thats actually a good idea. Half of us should get jobs while the others train and reaserch." Kira said exitedly.

"Okay...well then, let me make a suggestion...me, Kira, and Shippou should get jobs..."

" Shouldn't Shippou stay? HE was the one who proposed reaserch in the first place."

"Well, with the kind of job I was thinking about...it seems like we would work the best." Kanako slightly hesitated.

"Okay... I guess you are kindof like our leader anyways so what ever floats your boat goes."

"yeah...because I don't think Kagome's mate will appreciate her working with us... strip clubs aren't exactly for mated people."

" Shippou in a strip club? O well... Do a good job with reasearch Kagome and Inuyasha."

The group left the station and headed for home. The drive was silent and tense, like something bad was about to happen.

When they arrived home, there was another car in the driveway.

end chapter 2

okami: yeah.. its short, but whatever. we're just trying to get things going...

Mitsumi: were just trying to stop at a hooking point so i hope you guys are hooked and you want to go on reading this totally awsome story!


End file.
